


Colors

by owlpockets



Series: Femslash Big Bang 2015 [1]
Category: Rat Queens
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet has artblock, Betty tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Big Bang February challenge for the prompt "colors" (I'm so creative with titles right). Since this is my first Rat Queens fic, I'm just playing around and getting a feel for the universe - not sure if it will end up being useful later.

Betty said different colors of mushrooms produced different hallucinations. Violet was inclined to think she was making that up, and rather Betty was describing her own powers of suggestion. Either way, it was a Tuesday afternoon and they were sitting on opposite sides of the coffee table carefully sorting Betty's latest haul of magic mushrooms by hue and shade. 

"Do we have a pile for red yet?" Violet held up a pale and grayish, curly monstrosity that appeared to be dripping some unfortunately blood-like substance from its broken stem. She dropped it when it threatened to drip on her hand. "Eugh...."

"Oh, actually, don't touch that one. The goo will give you horrible pus-filled sores if you get on your skin, and don't even ask what it does if you swallow it." Betty grabbed a scrap of cloth and carefully wrapped the leaking horror. She gave a small sigh. "The stem must have broken in the bag. I got it for Hannah. They're super rare around here."

"Is it unusable broken?" Violet eyed the bundle set off to the side of the table, having a hard time imagining why anyone would want or need such a thing. Hannah's spells would, most likely, always be a mystery to her.

Betty was examining three nearly identical purple mushrooms with a small magnifying lens. She finished, gave a satisfied nod, and put them in the appropriate pile. "Hopefully. She didn't give me any special instructions about not breaking it, other than the thing about boils."

"Gross, it's leaking on the table." Violet flicked it away from their carefully sorted stash and onto the floor with a muffled wet splat. "...Hannah can deal with that later. It's her turn to mop anyway."

Betty wrinkled her nose and scooted away from where it landed. "I think we've got them all. Now, are you ready to have the best trip you've ever had in your life?" 

Betty placed a row of three mushrooms in front of Violet, who couldn't help but notice she had chosen an array of secondary colors. There was a monochrome green set in different shades in Betty's pile. "I guess?"

"Don't worry, Vi, you know I'm a master at this. I gave you a tailor-made Violet Special, guaranteed to produce mind-blowing creativity, as requested." Betty had moved into the kitchen and was pouring some white wine into two glasses, which seemed like a potentially terrible idea for a chaser. She returned with the glasses and the bottle under her arm, arranging them all on the table before settling, tossing mushroom number one into her mouth, and mumbling around a full mouth, "Down the hatch!"

Violet followed suit, with minimal chewing and rather a lot of wine, because they didn't exactly taste gourmet to her. Fungi were not really her favorite consumable in general. If it cured her art block she would be completely sold on them, however. The lack of blood and guts lately was severely limiting her ability to put anything on paper or canvas that was not butt-ugly (not in the meaningful artistic way, but in the actually bad art way) and it was frustrating enough to try any and all of Betty's drug schemes. Violet's creative and violent sides thrived and fed off each other, but the latter was usually not a problem for the Rat Queens. All of Palisade and surrounding had collectively decided to become a boring shit hole for the past few weeks.

"So...what now?" Violet leaned back against the sofa, sipping her wine and watching Betty play with different combinations of colors. She was pretty cute when she was acting thoughtful. Actually, Betty was always pretty cute, but Violet hadn't worked up the nerve to tell her that in a serious way.

"We could play cards for while, I guess." Better dug around the little shelf under the coffee table where they kept a multitude of odds and ends that didn't fit elsewhere in the room. The first thing she pulled out was a plate with a small forest growing on it, which she immediately shoved back. The second try turned up a box of cards. "I'm thinking maybe it's time for a spring cleaning session. Found them!"

"I'm inclined to agree. A sober cleaning session, because I'm positive that plate has been down there since last time we got high and tried to clean the house."

"Aw, you're no fun sometimes," Betty teased, popping an extra mushroom in her mouth.  
__

Violet woke in a fountain, water spraying on her back where she was bent over the edge looking at a pile of multi-colored puke on the ground. There was more dangling from her hair. Fucknuggets. When her vision stopped swimming she could see Betty’s little shoes standing near the puke and felt her hand on her head.

“Vi? Vi? Are you alive?” Betty didn’t sound so good herself, a slight rasp in her voice.

“No,” Violet croaked. “Just leave me to rot here.” But she shifted anyway, testing her weight against the arm that wasn’t asleep. It was a struggle, but she sat up. “How many mushrooms did we take?”

“Uhm…” Betty was leaning against the fountain. Her nose and forehead wrinkled as if she didn’t like the answer. “I lost count after round two.”

Violet squinted in the glaring mid-morning light. There were a few small children staring at them uncertainly from across the road, and she pulled a nasty face until they ran off. “Did I paint anything?”

“Weeeell…” Betty looked off to the side and tugged on one of her dreads.

Violet glared at her. “Betty.”

“I may have posed nude for you?” There was the barest hint of a blush touching her tanned cheeks. “I don’t think the picture turned out very…um…. I think you drew my head as a bunch of mushrooms. And my pubes. It’s weirdly sexy. Surreal, but sexy.”

Violet grew suspicious almost instantly. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“It’s on the front door of the house?” Betty gave a small grin and shrugged.

“Yeah, that sounds about right. Ugh…” Violet groaned as she climbed out of the fountain holding up her soaked pants, Betty’s hand steadying her elbow. Once she stopped swaying, Violet felt it slide down until their fingers were laced together, Betty swinging them back and forth gently. 

“Come on, let’s go paint over it before the roomies have a shit fit. I’ll buy you some brunch on the way to make up for the bad trip, yeah?”

Violet cracked a half smile, feeling content despite the raging hangover. “I don’t know, maybe we should leave it up for a while, let all the neighbors get an eyeful first.”


End file.
